


Where does that leave me

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Arthur attempts  to talk to Trish about accepting the job of bishop of New York
Relationships: Trish Allen/Arthur Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Where does that leave me

“I can’t lose you Trish”Arthur pleaded with her 

Trish sat far from him on the bench 

“I’ve sacrificed for you why can for you do the same for me?”Trish has asked him 

“You know how important the church is to me”Arthur told her 

“I gave up my business to be with you”Trish glanced darkly at him 

“It’s not easy choosing you or the church”Arthur said to her 

“Where does that leave me?”Trish asked him 

“You are a huge part of my life and I value so much”Arthur said to her


End file.
